robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Dog
Mad Dog was a heavyweight robot which fought exclusively in the New Blood Championship of Extreme Series 2 of Robot Wars. It lost in its first and only battle to Chopper and ICU. Design Mad Dog was a two-wheel driven wedge-shaped robot that was somewhat similar in appearance to the Italian robot Mastiff, as it featured a motif of biting jaws and a dog theme. It had a steel chassis with an aluminium and polycarbonate shell and its flipper was listed as 'very powerful' with 1400lbs of thrust, but never showed the power in battle. In testing the flipper threw several 100kg V6 engine blocks 3ft in the air and 5-6ft forwards prior to their appearance in the warzone. The Team Mad Dog was entered into Robot Wars by The Z Team, a duo of Chris Isaacs and Roger Partridge based in Romford, Essex. Chris Isaacs was the team captain. The team's name was presumably a reference to The A-Team, a popular television series from the 1980's. Qualification Mad Dog had previously attempted to enter Series 6, but failed to qualify. At the qualifiers, Mad Dog fought Aggrobot 3, Hydra and an unidentified third robot. The winner of the battle is unknown, but Aggrobot 3 and Hydra both qualified, while Mad Dog did not. Mad Dog is not known to have attempted qualification for any other series of Robot Wars. Robot History Extreme 2 Mad Dog faced Chopper and ICU in its first round battle of Heat C inside the New Blood Championship. Mad Dog's first involvement during the fight was between it and ICU - with the latter pushing Mad Dog across the arena floor and towards an angle grinder. Mad Dog then spun around and feinted to the side, dodging another attempted charge from ICU in the process. Despite this dodging manoeuvre, Mad Dog had issues with its weapon, as its lifting arm slowly raised up and down while it was nowhere near any other machine. Mad Dog then backed itself into ICU. Its arm fired open swiftly this time, but still missed its target, before Mad Dog then reversed itself into an angle grinder. Mad Dog's weapon went back towards its sluggish ways though, with it in a raised position as Sir Killalot smothered Mad Dog into the CPZ. Mad Dog protected itself by flicking its weapon into the House Robot's breastplate - a part of Sir Killalot which fell off later on in the fight. Mad Dog was then pushed back again by ICU, before being edged onto the Floor Flipper by the same robot, where it came to a stop. The immobile Mad Dog was then counted out by Refbot, as ICU came in with some more minor drives. After ICU backed away, Matilda came in with her flywheel tail - completely smashing open Mad Dog's back panel. This was followed up by another attack from the House Robot's weapon - which chucked Mad Dog into Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot then picked Mad Dog up by its weapon, before placing it onto the Floor Flipper. The arena hazard sent Mad Dog through the arena skyline, before it cartwheeled its way onto Matilda. Sir Killalot attempted to continue carrying out punishment on Mad Dog by putting it onto the Drop Zone target, but the assortment of balls that were dropped from above completely missed Mad Dog. ICU decided to ram Mad Dog one final time, before Sir Killalot finished off the beaten machine by backing it into the Pit, leaving ICU and the heavily-damaged Chopper to progress. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Mad Dog was the only robot to be placed on The Drop Zone in the UK series, and avoid being hit by the falling items. Category:UK Series competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:Robots from Essex Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 2 Category:Robots based on canines